


The Simple Things -- 1/?

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole decides to kidnap his girlfriend for a little relaxation and recreation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things -- 1/?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



> It's Cole and Phoebe. You know it's going to get NWS at some point.

Phoebe felt his hands rubbing her back and she smiled lazily before lifting her head to look at him.

"Hello, love," she said softly.

"Morning sweetheart." He leaned forward and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

She shivered slightly. "I love it when you do that."

Cole snickered. "I know," he said softly. "You also like this, too." His hands slid underneath her to cup her breasts and squeeze lightly.

Phoebe let out a soft sound. "I love you. This was a very good idea."

He nodded and rolled her over on her back so he look down into her face. "We needed a vacation alone together." His hand came up to stroke her face. "You've been burning the candle at both ends, Phoebe."

"I haven't had much of a choice," she reminded him. "Working on my degree by day and fighting evil at all times..."

Cole smiled at her slightly. "I wish I could make it all easier on you, love."

She ran her hands up his chest. "You make everything so much better for me, Cole. You always have."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Still okay that we missed Homecoming?"

Phoebe looked up into his eyes. "More than okay. We can visit Fandom anytime. This weekend is special."

"Anniversaries usually are," he chuckled.

"You always remember."

"You or your sisters would kill me if I forgot," he teased. "It's a good thing I told them ahead of time I was kidnapping you this weekend. If you had just disappeared and they couldn't find me, they'd be sure I'd gone evil again and made off with you."

Her protest in defense of her sisters was cut short by a soft gasp as Cole bent his head to run his tongue teasingly along one of her nipples. At her whimper, he moved his mouth to her other nipple and tugged gently on it with his teeth. He pulled back and looked down into her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my very soul," she said sincerely.

He smiled a little wolfishly at her and moved off the bed for a few moments. When he came back, he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"If you decide you don't like it or want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Phoebe nodded at him, slightly confused. Her confusion turned to intrigue when she felt him tie something around each wrist. Her eyes followed his movements as he tied the other end of each tie to the wrought iron headboard of the bed.

He leaned down and kissed her again and then went to also tie her ankles to the foot board. He stood up and moved away from the bed. "See if you can escape."

Phoebe tugged on both her ankles and her arms, trying to get away, but she couldn't. "I'm at your mercy."

Cole smiled down at her for a long moment, letting his eyes move over her from top to bottom. He had seen her naked many times in the years they had been together, but he had never seen her like this. He knelt on the bed between her parted legs and moved his body along hers -- barely allowing their skin to touch.

Phoebe gasped softly as she felt their skin whisper against each other.


End file.
